Le Bal des Trois Sorciers
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Et on pourrait dire que Gellert et Albus s'étaient déjà rencontrés quelques mois avant ce fameux été 1899... à Poudlard, à cause du Tournoi des Trois sorciers avec l'obligation de participer au bal de Noël...


**Bonsoir**

**je l'avais promis cet apres-midi, voici donc le deuxième texte pour la SV écrit pour le défi du groupe facebook défis pairing fanfictions.**

**Un histoire de danse en couple. **

**C'est donc tiré du fandom Harry Potter et c'est du jeune Grindeldore. (Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore)**

**ça se passe en 1898 (donc avant qu'ils se rencontrent en 1899 à Godric's Hollow). **

**C'est la re-visionnage du film de HP La coupe de feu qui m'a donné l'envie et l'idée d'écrire ceci. **

**ça s'appelle Le Bal des Trois Sorciers. **

**Rien n'est à moi, sauf le texte (puisque même l'idée ne vient pas de moi).**

**Quelques phrase en allemande se sont glissées dans le texte, avec la traduction juste à côté. je voulais un Gellert authentique et j'ai pris le peu d'infos qu'on sait sur lui me basant sur là ou il vit dans les animaux fantasiques2. Il me semlait donc logique qu'il parle allemand avec certains de ses camarades de son école de magie. **

**Bêta correctrice : Calliope (always) Merci à elle**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, malgré que ce soit un peu long à lire. **

**Bonne lecture KitsuneA**

* * *

**Le Bal des Trois Sorciers**

Albus fit sa rentrée à Poudlard avec le sourire. Il venait d'avoir dix-sept et entamait donc sa dernière année d'étude. Et après, l'avenir lui tendait les bras. Il pouvait envisager d'accomplir tout ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis des mois.

Pour commencer, il avait décidé qu'il partirait en voyage avec son meilleur ami, Elphias Doge. Un tour du monde, peut-être, ou en tout cas un long voyage pour visiter plusieurs pays inconnus. Son rêve était de pouvoir laisser derrière lui sa famille. Le souvenir de son père qui avait terni l'image de la famille en allant en prison, sa mère qui ne s'occupait que très peu de lui, ayant mieux à faire avec ses cadets. Son frère, Abelforth, une vraie tête de mule qui préférait fréquenter les chèvres plutôt que les humains et Ariana, la petite sœur malade qui demandait une surveillance constante et qui, de toute façon, préférait Abelforth à lui. Albus ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette famille trop peu soudée à son goût. Aussi attendait-il avec une grande impatience d'avoir terminé ses études à Poudlard pour pouvoir mener la vie dont il avait envie.

Elphias lui sourit en approchant et Albus en fit de même. C'était bon de revenir et de revoir son ami. Les vacances -si tant est qu'on ait pu appeler cette période de l'année ainsi- avaient été très éprouvantes. Ariana contrôlait de moins et moins ses pouvoirs destructeurs et Abelforth était plongé dans une période de rébellion intense qui fatiguait tout le monde, à commencer par son aîné qui n'en pouvait plus de ce petit frère si casse-pieds. Petit frère qui d'ailleurs arriva à sa hauteur et s'arrêta en maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi je dois encore revenir dans cette fichue école. J'ai pas besoin de mes B.U.S.E pour élever des chèvres.

Albus soupira de dépit, mais ne répondit pas. Il prit le bras d'Elphias et l'entraîna vers la grande salle sans plus se soucier de son petit frère chiant au possible qui passait son temps à maugréer et à être contre tout et n'importe quoi dans le seul but, vraisemblablement, d'emmerder le monde.

* * *

Albus s'assit près de ses camarades de dernière année, Elphias à sa gauche et il tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, tous assis les uns à côté des autres. Il soupira d'aise, content d'être de retour entre ces murs. Poudlard, c'était un peu chez lui. Il se sentait à la maison.

Le directeur de Poudlard, Phineas Nigellus Black, se leva et prononça le discours de bienvenue traditionnel de début d'année, puis Albus regarda avec attention la répartition des nouveaux élèves de première année. Il applaudit avec joie les nouveaux Gryffondor, puis le directeur revint sur le devant de la scène.

\- Chers élèves, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Cette année, notre école a été choisie pour accueillir le célèbre Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Nous recevrons donc les élèves de deux autres écoles de magie d'Europe. Ils devaient être parmi nous ce soir, mais en raison de problèmes inattendus, ils ne seront avec nous que demain dans la soirée. Je vous prierai de faire en sorte de les accueillir du mieux qu'il se puisse. Vous représentez l'école et , de ce fait, devez en montrer une image sans fausse note. Je vous laisse profiter du banquet, puis il sera l'heure pour tous les élèves de rejoindre leur maison et leur dortoir respectifs.

Le directeur reprit sa place à la table et de délicieuses victuailles apparurent sur les longues tables de la grande salle. Abus se servit, remplissant son assiette de pain, de viande, et de diverses douceurs qu'il se mit à manger avec appétit.

\- Je croyais que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait été interdit en raison de certains problèmes survenus lors des les précédentes éditions, dit Elphias en mangeant un morceau de pain.

\- Ils ont peut-être décidé de le remettre au goût du jour, répondit Albus en haussant les épaules.

\- Ou alors, ils veulent se débarrasser de quelques élèves devenus trop encombrants. Les dernières éditions ont quand même été entachées par des morts d'élèves et de professeurs. Tu devrais peut-être y participer Al, intervint Abelforth, assis non loin d'Albus et d'Elphias.

Albus le regarda en clignant des yeux, surpris de n'avoir pas remarqué qu'il était aussi près de lui, puis il l'ignora tout simplement, replongeant la tête dans son assiette.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Albus, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre écoutait d'une oreille peu attentive et peu intéressée ce qui se disait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Un groupe de jeunes sorciers et sorcières, tous âgés de quinze à dix-sept ans, parlaient du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec ferveur. Abelforth se trouvait à l'écart du groupe, écoutant attentivement et marmonnant de temps en temps une phrase à peine audible. Elphias était allé se coucher depuis un bon quart d'heure.

\- Vous croyez qu'il va y avoir les élèves de Beauxbâtons ? demanda une fille, avec avidité. Mes parents ont voulu m'envoyer dans cette école avant de se décider pour Poudlard.

\- Des écoles en Europe, y en a pas des masses de toutes façon. Je crois que j'en connais que deux, d'ailleurs. Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

\- Durmstrang, c'est pas l'école située dans les pays froids qui pratique la magie noire ?

Albus n'entendit pas de réponse, sûrement parce que les élèves avaient simplement hoché la tête.

\- Ouais, ils veulent vraiment que quelques élèves meurent cette année, maugréa Abelforth.

Albus secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux roux se balançant dans son dos, puis il ferma son livre, se leva et quitta la salle commune pour monter dans le dortoir. Plusieurs élèves ronflaient déjà, dont Elphias qui dormait sur le dos, la bouche ouverte. La vision fit sourire Albus, puis il se changea, se coucha dans son lit et ferma les rideaux rouges du baldaquin d'un coup de baguette magique. Il soupira une fois bien installé dans ses draps et ferma les yeux.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Elphias était impatient de rencontrer les élèves des deux autres écoles qui devaient participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Abelforth s'en fichait un peu, mais s'y intéressait aussi tout de même un peu et Albus attendait simplement de voir quelles écoles seraient présentes et de découvrir les têtes des élèves. Ils attendaient tous trois assis à la table de Gryffondir dans la grande salle, parmi tous les autres élèves des sept années d'études. Le directeur se plaça devant la scène et annonça l'arrivée de la délégation mixte de Beauxbâtons. Les portes s'ouvrirent et des jeunes gens, filles et garçons, tous âgés entre onze et dix-huit ans entrèrent en colonne bien rangée, dans leur joli uniforme bleu ciel. Albus leur prêta à peine attention alors que son meilleur ami resta plusieurs minutes bouche-bée, le regard fixé sur les jeunes filles vêtues de longues robes bleues, toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres. Albelforth se contenta de détailler tous les élèves en bleu, puis il haussa les épaules, dédaigneux.

Ensuite, le directeur annonça la venue de la délégation -mixte elle aussi- de l'école de Durmstrang. Aussitôt entrèrent des jeunes gens en uniforme rouge et brun, chaussés de longues bottes noires. Tous les jeunes hommes ou presque, étaient grands, bien bâtis, les cheveux sombres presque rasés. Tous avaient plus de quinze ans, c'était certain et beaucoup avaient même de la barbe ainsi qu'une moustache naissante. Albus les regarda avec à peine plus d'intérêt qu'il n'en avait accordé aux élèves de Beauxbâtons. Les filles étaient carrées d'épaules, vêtues du même uniforme que les garçons, toutes ou presque avaient de longs cheveux bruns, épais et raides qui leur arrivaient aux épaules.

Et Albus le vit avant tout le monde, parce qu'il s'était tourné vers la porte de la grande salle pendant que les autres regardaient les nouveaux arrivants saluer le directeur de Poudlard... C'était un jeune homme pas du tout comme les autres. Long, fin, blond, arborant de belles boucles qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, des yeux d'un gris perçant. Il s'avança lentement pour traverser la salle et Albus ne le lâcha pas des yeux une seule seconde, si bien que le jeune homme se sentit observé et tourna la tête vers le jeune Dumbledore quand il passa devant lui. Le regard gris rencontra le regard bleu et les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent furtivement. Puis le blond passa son chemin et marcha jusqu'au directeur de Poudlard pour le saluer comme il se devait.

\- Ce type est hyper prétentieux. Vous avez vu sa façon de marcher comme s'il n'y avait que lui au monde, pffff, maugréa Abelforth et Albus lâcha enfin le jeune blond du regard.

\- Pour une fois Ab, je suis d'accord avec toi. Ce mec est totalement prise de tête. Il croit quoi, qu'il est chez lui ou quoi ? grinça Elphias, approuvant pour la première fois les paroles du petit frère d'Albus. D'ailleurs, ce dernier fut tellement surpris par cet échange qu'il en oublia de répliquer quelque chose. Il se contenta de secouer la tête et la tourna vers le directeur quand celui-ci prit la parole.

\- Chers élèves, chers invités, permettez-moi de vous parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers plus en détail. Il se déroulera en trois épreuves sur toute l'année scolaire. Uniquement les élèves âgés d'au moins seize ans révolus pourront s'inscrire et un seul par école sera choisi pour participer à la compétition. Ceux qui veulent participer n'auront qu'à glisser leurs noms dans la coupe de feu qui se trouve à ma droite et qui restera dans la grande salle jusqu'à demain soir. La coupe choisira un champion pour chaque délégation et nous saurons demain, après le repas du soir, qui seront les jeunes gens désignés. Le Tournoi est ouvert aux filles comme aux garçons. Une autre information que je dois vous transmettre : le bal de Noël est une tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et il est obligatoire pour tous les élèves présents à Poudlard d'y participer, ainsi que les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons. Tous les élèves masculins se doivent d'avoir une cavalière pour le bal. N'oubliez pas de demander assez tôt à la demoiselle que vous aurez choisie si elle veut bien vous y accompagner. Sur ce, vous êtes exceptionnellement libres jusqu'à vingt-et-une-heures pour faire connaissance avec les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang à votre guise. Lier des amitiés est une chose importante et nous l'encourageons vivement en cette soirée placée sous le signe des rencontres. Merci pour votre attention.

Et le directeur alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs pour parler avec le directeur de Durmstrang et la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

Elphias se leva de table comme une bombe à ressort, agrippa le bras d'Albus sans douceur, le força à se lever et à le suivre vers les élèves de Beauxbâtons. Visiblement, quelques demoiselles lui avaient tapé dans l'œil. Albus le suivit sans discuter. Abelforth quitta la salle commune rapidement sans faire attention à qui que ce soit et Albus s'en contreficha pas mal. Il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait, ça ne le regardait pas. Il se retourna vers la délégation de Durmstrang pendant qu'Elphias parlait à un groupe de trois élèves vêtus de bleu ciel pour chercher du regard le jeune blond de Durmstrang, mais il ne le vit pas. Sans doute était-il noyé dans la foule qui s'était amassée autour des élèves vêtus de rouge et de brun, principalement constituée de jeunes filles bavant devant les muscles et les épaules carrées des élèves venus des pays froids.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Vingt et une heures était arrivé trop rapidement au goût d'Albus, finalement. Lui qui avait semblé au départ pas du tout intéressé par cette histoire d'élèves venus d'autres pays, avait finalement trouvé un intérêt certain en la personne de l'élève blond de Durmstrang. Selon les dires des élèves de Poudlard, celui-ci se nommait Gellert Grindelwald. Un nom qu'Albus trouvait très exotique. Le jeune Grindelwald avait le même âge qu'Abelforth. Il était venu avec la délégation par obligation parce que, semblait-il, il posait des problèmes dans son école, alors le directeur avait ordonné qu'il l'accompagne ici pour pouvoir le surveiller de près et l'ouvrir un peu au reste du monde. Mais à part cela, Albus n'avait rien appris de plus sur le jeune blond. Il n'avait pas pu le voir, car lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à approcher les élèves de Durmstrang, le blond avait disparu. Albus l'avait cherché discrètement des yeux, mais ne l'avait trouvé nulle part dans la grande salle et en fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, le directeur avait disparu lui aussi. Surveillait-il Grindelwald au point de ne pas le laisser seul parmi d'autres élèves ? Le blond était-il dangereux ?

Albus se coucha dans son lit, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussitôt.

\- Oh…

Il cligna des yeux, surprit. Quand il les avait fermés, l'image du jeune blond était apparue dans son esprit... Ses cheveux volant au vent et ses yeux pétillant de malice.

\- Ah…

Ben, il ne manquait plus que ça maintenant. Albus grogna de mécontentement. Il savait, depuis quelques années, qu'il était différent des autres hommes. Il savait qu'il était attiré par les garçons alors que ses congénères se précipitaient tous vers les demoiselles et les femmes. Il n'ignorait pas ce qu'il aimait et ce que cette attirance faisait de lui, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressé par un homme. Il en regardait certains, comme ça, quelques minutes, mais ce n'était jamais allé plus loin que le simple regard glissant sur un corps masculin ou plongeant dans de jolis yeux. Là, c'était différent. Il s'assit dans son lit et respira calmement. Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver exactement ? Pourquoi son coeur battait-il aussi fort ? Pourquoi ses pensées restaient –elles bloquées sur le garçon blond ? Il y en avait des millions sur terre des jeunes hommes… alors pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit celui-là qui retienne autant son attention ?

\- Ahhh, je suis amoureux, souffla Elphias, heureux, en se laissant tomber sur son matelas. Tu as vu comme elle est belle, Juliette Marchand ?

\- Qui ? demanda Albus.

\- La jeune fille avec laquelle j'ai discuté toute la soirée. La belle blonde aux super yeux bleus qui a des origines vélanes. Elle étudie à Beauxbâtons et est comme nous, en dernière année.

\- Ah !

Mais Albus ne voyait pas. De toute façon, la plupart des filles de cette école française étaient des jeunes filles blondes aux yeux bleus, alors bon.

\- Je l'inviterai au bal de Noël dès demain.

\- D'accord.

\- Et toi, tu sais déjà quelle fille tu vas inviter ?

Albus secoua la tête vivement.

\- Je veux pas aller à ce bal, de toute façon.

\- Tu as entendu ce que le directeur a dit ? Le bal est obligatoire et chaque garçon doit y emmener une fille.

Ah oui, il avait oublié ce gros détail.

\- Je verrai, j'ai le temps pour ça.

Elphias se positionna correctement dans son lit et regarda son ami en face de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, Albus.

\- Je suis fatigué, dit-il simplement et il ferma les rideaux de son lit d'un coup de baguette, coupant ainsi court à toute conversation.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Albus lisait un livre de cours pour ses futurs examens A.S.P.I.C.S de fin de scolarité quand un nom lui fit lever la tête brusquement. Un jeune homme à la voix grave et avec un accent de l'Est fort prononcé cria dans la cour :

\- OH Grindelwald !

Albus tourna son regard vers la cour en contrebas de là où il était assis, c'est à dire sur le cadre d'une fenêtre du couloir du premier étage qui entourait une cour extérieure. Il le vit, le blond aux belles boucles et son coeur rata un battement -deux en vrai-. Il le regarda marcher rapidement vers un grand type aux cheveux rasés et au sourire malsain.

\- Was willst du? *qu'est-ce que tu veux ?* répondit le jeune Grindelwald et Albus sentit son corps être parcouru d'un frisson presque violent.

Si rien que le nom du jeune homme était exotique aux oreilles du sorcier roux, ce n'était rien à côté de son accent de l'Est qui chantait avec une harmonie si parfaite aux oreilles du jeune Dumbedore qu'il sentit ses joues chauffer comme jamais auparavant.

\- Gehst du in die Klasse ? *tu vas en classe/cours ?* demanda le mec au crâne rasé et le jeune Grindelwald se contenta de hocher la tête lentement.

Bien sûr, Albus n'avait rien compris de la conversation, il ne parlait que l'anglais depuis sa naissance, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il vit le grand au crâne rasé ricaner, puis partir pour pénétrer dans l'école tandis que le jeune blond restait seul dans la cour. Albus le vit froncer les sourcils puis il leva les yeux et le regard gris le scruta attentivement. Albus avait songé une seconde à s'enfuir, mais ses jambes n'avaient pas eu l'air d'être de même avis. Elles avaient refusé de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un demi-millimètre. Alors il était resté là, en train de regarder Gellert Grindelwald qui le scrutait en retour et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le jeune blond agita la main et Albus sentit non seulement ses joues, mais aussi ses oreilles, son front, son nez, son menton et son cou devenir brûlants. Il était persuadé d'être rouge coquelicot à l'heure qu'il était. Il leva la main, répondit doucement au geste du jeune blond puis celui-ci courut vers l'école, sûrement parce qu'il était attendu quelque part. Albus déglutit difficilement, se leva, et en mode robot, se dirigea vers la classe de métamorphose pour son premier cours de la journée.

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Tu as mis ton nom dans la coupe de feu ? demanda Elphias au déjeuner et Albus répondit par la négative.

\- Mais, tu vas le faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois que je vais mettre le mien toute à l'heure.

\- T'as raison de tenter. Mais, je crois que j'ai pas envie de participer à tout ça. Il y a les A.S.P.I.C. en fin d'année et j'ai besoin d'avoir de bons résultats.

\- T'as toujours de bons résultats.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne veux pas me retrouver en fin d'année et n'avoir aucun avenir devant moi. Je ne veux pas rester dans le coin, coincé, à vivre toujours avec ma mère, Ab et Ariana. Je ne le supporterai pas. Tu devrais aussi travailler correctement, si tu veux qu'on parte ensemble, il faut qu'on ait de très bons résultats.

\- Bon sang, je déteste ce type, grinça Abelforth en prenant place à côté de son frère qui leva à peine la tête pour le saluer.

\- Qui donc ? demanda Elphias, pas vraiment intéressé par Ab qui venait squatter vers eux.

\- Grindelwald ! Ce type est un vrai connard doublé d'un abruti.

Albus leva la tête brusquement et scruta son frère.

\- Monsieur prise de tête, convaincu de savoir tout sur tout.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, demanda doucement Albus, soudain très intéressé par son petit frère et ce qu'il avait à raconter.

\- Soi disant, monsieur blondeur extrême s'est ennuyé dans notre cours de potions pour débiles profonds. J'te jure, genre une vraie tête à claques, ce machin. Tu m'étonnes qu'il cause des problèmes dans son école du bout de l'Europe.

\- J'aime pas ce genre de mecs. Trop prises de tête, persuadé d'être mieux que tout le monde, grinça Elphias.

Albus quitta la table sans un mot. Voilà qu'Elphias et son frère commençaient à s'entendre maintenant, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il sortit de la grande salle et parcourut les couloirs pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, mais un jeune homme assis sur un bord de fenêtre le fit s'arrêter net. C'était lui. Le blond aux belles boucles. Gellert Grindelwald, qui d'ailleurs, tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Albus aurait aimé lui parler, mais deux questions se posaient à lui. Gellert parlait-il anglais ? Et, que convenait-il de lui dire ?

Ce fut le blond qui prit la parole en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

\- Je m'appelle Gellert Grindelwald. Il me semble que l'on ne s'est pas encore rencontré, dit le blond dans un anglais parfait, presque sans accent et Albus en resta bouche bée huit secondes, avant de se rendre compte que son silence devenait long.

Il prit la main de Gellert dans la sienne et la serra.

\- Albus Dumbledore, dit-il simplement.

\- Un lien de parenté avec un certain amoureux des chèvres de cinquième année ?

\- C'est… c'est mon petit frère, donc oui, un lien de parenté, malheureusement.

\- Désolé pour toi. J'ai entendu parler de toi. Il paraît que tu es un étudiant brillant, mais maintenant que je sais que le fou de chèvres est ton frère, j'ai du mal à croire à la véracité de ce qu'on m'a raconté. Tu es en dernière année ?

\- Oui.

\- Content d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

Albus sentit ses jambes flageoler quand Gellert lui sourit. Pouvait-il être plus beau qu'à cet instant ? Sûrement que oui, mais pour le moment, c'était la plus belle vision qu'il avait eue de ce jeune homme étonnant. Gellert s'en alla lentement et Albus le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tourné derrière un angle de mur, puis il soupira et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit avec des cours et pas avec l'image et le son de la voix du blond magnifique venu de l'Est.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Gellert errait dans les couloirs quand il tomba sur la bibliothèque de l'école, par pur hasard. Il sourit. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette école anglaise. Enfin un peu de savoir à se mettre sous la dent. Il entra dans la pièce en silence, fit un signe de la main à la gardienne du lieu et un beau sourire, puis se dirigea vers les allées remplies de livres en tout genre. Il regarda certains titres, prit un bouquin, le feuilleta, le reposa, changea de rayons, lut d'autres titres, tira des rayons d'autres volumes, les regarda et les reposa, puis il changea de rayonnage -encore- et s'arrêta net. Le jeun homme roux, Albus Dumbledore, était assis là, un livre ouvert devant les yeux et une pile d'autres ouvrages à côté de lui. Il portait des lunettes en demi-lune et semblait très absorbé par sa lecture. Gellert s'approcha et s'assit à côté du jeune homme. Albus leva la tête et sursauta.

\- Salut, lança Gellert avec le sourire.

\- Oh… euh… sa… salut.

\- Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une bibliothèque dans cette école, je suis tombé dessus par hasard en me promenant ici et là. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Oh… un livre qui parle de métamorphose des sorciers et sorcières. Des Animagus. C'est pour mes examens de fin de scolarité.

\- Tu t'y prends tôt, dis donc, mais c'est bien, ça prouve que tu es sérieux. Je peux rester là ?

Albus hocha la tête vivement, puis il rougit, baissa les yeux sur son livre et prononça un ''bien sûr'' à peine audible. Gellert se leva, prit un livre derrière lui, l'ouvrit et se plongea dans sa lecture sans plus faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Albus tenta de faire pareil, mais sa concentration s'était envolée. Le jeune blond assis à côté de lui le perturbait au plus haut point, tant et si bien qu'il lui était difficile de comprendre une seule ligne de ce qu'il déchiffrait.

\- Tu trouves que Poudlard est une bonne école ?

Albus leva la tête brusquement et sa nuque craqua. Il poussa un petit cri et plaqua sa main sur la zone douloureuse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te demandais si tu trouves que Poudlard est une bonne école ?

\- Oui… oui je suis convaincu que oui. La meilleure, sans doute. Et… et Drumstrang ?

\- Durmstrang, corrigea Gellert, malicieux. J'aime bien mon école, on a beaucoup de cours sur la magie noire.

\- Ah… ce n'est donc pas une légende.

\- Non, pas du tout. On l'étudie vraiment, mais je trouve, et ça n'engage que moi cet avis, qu'on ne va pas assez au fond des choses. Par exemple, nous avons parlé des Horcruxes l'année dernière, mais seulement en survolant le sujet.

Albus cligna des yeux. Les Horcruxes ? Il en avait vaguement entendu parler et avait lu récemment quelque chose sur ce sujet. C'était de la magie vraiment noire, ça.

\- En Angleterre, les sorciers se cachent aussi des non-majs ?

\- Les qui ? demanda Albus, étonné.

\- Tu sais, les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques comme toi et moi ?

\- Ah, les moldus, tu veux dire. Oui, on se cache aussi, mais… je n'aime pas cela.

\- Je déteste cette idée. Nous avons des pouvoirs, nous sommes donc supérieurs aux non-majs. Nous ne devrions pas nous cacher, mais les lois des ministères sont strictes sur ce sujet.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Albus pour être totalement fasciné par le jeune homme, par ses yeux gris, ses boucles blondes, son timbre de voix et sa façon de parler aussi.

Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent dans la bibliothèque pendant des heures et quand le moment d'aller dîner vint, ils durent se résoudre à se séparer. Gellert reconnut qu'Albus n'avait rien à voir avec son frère cadet et c'était tant mieux. Le jeune blond était fasciné par l'intelligence du jeune Dumbledore. Par sa soif de connaissance, par son amour des livres, par sa culture et ses idées de liberté. Et il se trouva être aussi fasciné par son visage doux, ses yeux bleus perçants et ses longs cheveux roux dans lesquels il aurait aimé passer ses doigts, mais c'était trop tôt, ce geste aurait été déplacé. Ils se quittèrent devant la porte de la bibliothèque en se promettant de se revoir et de discuter encore et encore.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Gellert l'avait un peu mauvaise. Il avait été obligé de venir en Angleterre et en plus, il ne pouvait pas s'inscrire au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'était bien la peine. Mais bon, il avait rencontré Albus -qui lui non plus ne participait pas au Tournoi- alors ça compensait largement sa déception, à dire vrai. Les deux jeunes hommes passaient leurs journées ensemble, à discuter, à lire, à débattre. Si bien que, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient oublié le bal de Noël et l'obligation de se trouver une cavalière pour cet événement. C'était Elphias qui leur avait rappelé cette contrainte un jour, au déjeuner. Albus et Gellert étaient assis côte à côte, et le jeune blond, plutôt bien intégré chez les Gryffondor, était en train de manger de la soupe.

\- Vous avez invité qui pour le bal, finalement ?

Albus en avait lâché sa cuillère dans son assiette, s'aspergeant de liquide jaune, et Gellert avait levé la tête, sourcils froncés.

\- QUOI ? demandèrent en chœur, d'une même voix, Gellert et Albus.

\- Le bal. Vous avez invité qui ?

\- Personne, c'est de la connerie, ce truc, grinça Gellert, puis il continua de manger sa soupe.

\- Euh je… j'ai oublié cette histoire de bal. Et, et toi Elphias ?

\- Ben… la belle Juliette avait déjà un cavalier alors j'ai demandé à une autre élève de Beauxbâtons. Une fille très jolie, de seize ans, qui m'a dit oui. Cela dit, je suis pas certain qu'elle ait vraiment compris ce que je lui voulais, mais bon, je verrai bien. Tu devrais, Albus, demander à Madeline Godrek. Elle t'aime bien.

Albus se retourna pour regarder plus loin dans la salle une jeune fille de la maison Serdaigle. Elle avait le même âge que lui, de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, des yeux verts pétillants et des petites taches de rousseur sur le nez. Une jolie fille, certes, mais Albus n'était pas intéressé.

\- Je sais, elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle m'appréciait beaucoup, mais… je ne me vois pas aller danser avec elle. Déjà, je ne sais pas danser.

\- Moi non plus, mais c'est pas le plus important, dit Elphias en haussant les épaules.

\- Stupides gens qui veulent participer à un bal mais ne savent pas danser, grinça Gellert.

\- Parce que toi, tu sais danser ? demanda Abelforth, assis à côté d'Elphias, se mêlant soudain à la conversation.

Gellert leva la tête, sourcils froncés et décocha un regard noir au plus jeune des Dumbledore.

\- Bien sûr que je sais danser, töricht* *idiot* ! Je suis né dans le pays de la valse. Wenn du es nicht weisst, redest du nicht. *Si tu ne sais pas, tu parles pas*

Abelforth, Elphias et Albus clignèrent des yeux, n'ayant pas compris la moitié des paroles du jeune blond. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

\- Je ne ferai pas le traducteur. Vous avez qu'à apprendre l'allemand. Bref, je vous laisse, vous et votre bal à la noix.

Gellert se leva et Albus l'imita. Ils sortirent ensemble de la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers la cours intérieure de l'école pour prendre un peu l'air.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Une jeune fille de Poufsouffle âgée de quatorze ans, des cheveux noirs coupés court, des yeux bruns et des grains de beauté sur le visage vint un jour se planter devant Albus qui attendit qu'elle parle pour ne pas la froisser. Elle semblait gênée, peu sûre d'elle, peut-être même un peu apeurée. Gellert qui était assis à côté d'Albus sur la margelle de la fontaine de la cour finit par lancer :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

La fille hésita, joua un peu avec sa robe de sorcière, puis elle murmura :

\- Tu es Albus Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune roux hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

\- Est-ce que je… je peux te parler ? À pro… à propos du bal de No-Noël.

Gellert se leva, fit face à la jeune fille et répondit :

\- C'est pas aux filles d'inviter les garçons ! Et puis, il est déjà pris, lui, trouve-toi un autre cavalier, si possible, de ton âge, gamine !

Albus se leva d'un bond, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Gellert et le regarda fixement dans les yeux.

\- Calme-toi. Laisse-la parler.

Il regarda la fille et ses yeux revinrent se poser sur Gellert.

\- Reste ici, je reviens.

Albus fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre un peu plus loin et il s'excusa du comportement de son ami.

\- Oh c'est rien. Je… je le connais pas de toute façon. Euh… c'est pas toi que je voudrais comme cavalier pour le bal, en fait.

\- Ah… tant mieux, je dois dire. Ça me rassure.

La jeune fille éclata de rire et se reprit pour dire :

\- Je… je me demandais si… ton frère avait déjà invité une fille pour le bal ?

\- Mon frère ? Abelforth ? s'étonna Albus, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Tu en as un autre ? s'étonna la jeune fille et Albus secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je… je suis juste surpris. Je pensais pas que mon frère pouvait être intéressant. Pour être franc, on parle pas beaucoup Ab et moi, alors je ne sais pas s'il a une cavalière ou non.

\- Oh… est-ce que… tu pourrais lui parler de moi ? Peut-être…

Albus sourit. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait le faire. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. La fille le remercia et partit, le sourire aux lèvres et une petite lueur au fond des yeux. Albus n'en revenait pas. Une fille s'intéressait à son frère ! Wow !

\- Alors, que te voulait cette charmante demoiselle ? demanda la voix claire de Gellert dans son dos et Albus sursauta avant de se retourner lentement.

\- Ce n'était pas pour moi, à dire vrai. Elle voulait savoir si mon frère avait déjà invité une fille pour le bal et elle aimerait que je parle d'elle à Ab.

\- Attends, on parle bien du même type. Ton frère louche, amoureux des chèvres ? s'étonna Gellert et Albus rit doucement en cherchant des yeux son petit frère dans la cour. Il le vit tout au fond, assis tout seul, plongé dans ses pensées sans nul doute pas très intéressantes.

\- Ne parle pas de lui de cette façon, s'il te plaît Gellert. Il est pas méchant même si c'est vrai qu'il adore un peu trop les chèvres pour son propre bien-être. Viens avec moi, je vais aller lui parler.

Gellert haussa les épaules et suivit Albus qui traversait la cour pour rejoindre Abelforth.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Gellert et Albus étaient assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le froid s'était installé à Poudlard et aux alentours parce que le mois de novembre touchait à sa fin. La première épreuve du Tournoi avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt et c'était une élève de Durmstrang qui avait remporté la victoire, pour le moment. Plongés dans la lecture d'un parchemin parlant de la vie éternelle, les deux jeunes hommes grognèrent quand des ombres se plantèrent entre eux et la lumière émanant de la cheminée. Ils levèrent la tête et virent Elphias, Abelforth et deux autres garçons de Gryffondor qui les regardaient fixement.

\- Il paraît, Grindewald, que tu sais danser, dit l'un des garçons que Gellert ne connaissait pas vraiment.

C'était un grand dadais à la face couverte de boutons d'adolescent. Il devait avoir le même âge que Gellert, mais en paraissait un peu plus.

\- Et alors ? questionna le blond, dédaigneux.

\- Le bal de Noël est dans moins d'un mois et on se demandait si tu serais d'accord de nous apprendre un peu quelques pas, sinon on va vraiment passer pour des bouffons.

Gellert éclata de rire en se levant et s'essuya le bord des yeux théâtralement.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas, désolé. Trouvez-vous un autre abruti pour ça. Je ne suis pas prof de danse.

\- Et si… si on passe un marché ?

\- Vous n'avez rien à offrir, je le sais. Faites pas comme si vous saviez exactement ce que je pourrais vouloir de votre part.

Elphias se mit à genoux, les maintes jointes et pria Gellert de bien vouloir les aider. Le blond se sentit horriblement gêné. Il détourna le regard vers un portrait accroché au mur. Les deux garçons inconnus se mirent aussi à genoux et à ce moment précis, Gellert trouva finalement qu'avoir des gens à ses pieds, le suppliant, était quelque chose de très valorisant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Abelforth, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Bon, c'était peut-être un peu trop demander, ça !

\- C'est bon, relevez-vous, je vais vous donner un cours.

Les trois jeunes se levèrent et lui firent face.

\- Elphias, tu vas avec le noiraud là-bas,vous êtes presque de la même taille, ce sera plus simple, dit Gellert. Le grand, tu viens avec moi, et Abelforth, avec ton frère.

Albus secoua la tête.

\- J'ai pas dit que je voulais danser, s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Le bal est obligatoire, Al, surtout pour monsieur le préfet en chef, se moqua Abelforth, d'un ton grinçant, et son aîné se leva pour se planter en face de lui.

À contrecœur, Gellert prit une des mains du boutonneux et lui ordonna de poser l'autre sur sa taille.

\- C'est toi qui guides, tu dois apprendre à être l'homme, annonça Gellert puis il fit signe à Elphias et Abelforth de guider eux aussi leur partenaire.

Le jeune sorcier de l'Est claqua dans ses doigts et une valse retentit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Gellert se rendit très vite compte que ses élèves étaient vraiment nuls en danse et surtout, nuls pour diriger la danse. Il claqua dans ses doigts pour éteindre la musique, demanda aux cinq garçons de s'asseoir sur le seul canapé qui meublait la pièce.

\- Vous êtes nuls, ça, c'est dit. On va s'y prendre autrement. Elphias, viens vers moi.

Le jeune homme se leva, Gellert lui prit la main, posa l'autre sur sa taille et la musique se remit en marche. Il finit par réussir en quelques minutes à apprendre à danser à Elphias, qui put, très rapidement, prendre les commandes de la marche. Ensuite, Gellert prit le grand boutonneux par la main et Elphias se chargea d'aider Abelforth, qui une fois qu'il sut danser, s'en alla se coucher. Elphias prit le temps d'aider le petit noiraud et Gellert hésita face à Albus. Il avait envie de danser avec lui, très envie, mais ce ne serait pas bon pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'Albus voie ce que le jeune blond éprouvait pour lui depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Ce n'était pas permis de tenter ce genre de choses, il n'avait pas envie de perdre son ami.

\- Bon, vous avez compris le truc, je vais aller me coucher.

Il éteignit la musique d'un claquement de doigts et regarda Albus dans les yeux avant de partir. Gellert crut voir passer une lueur de déception furtive dans le regard de'Albus, mais ne put se résoudre à y croire et quitta la salle commune le coeur lourd et la gorge serrée.

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Quel con ce mec, quoi ! Il t'a même pas appris à danser, râla Elphias en montant l'escalier pour se rendre aux dortoirs, Albus le suivant.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Il faudrait déjà que j'aie une cavalière.

\- T'as toujours pas demandé à Madeline ? Elle attend, tu sais. Je l'ai entendu le dire à Brett Tomson. Moi j'ai une cavalière, Georges et Ted aussi. Même ton frère a une cavalière.

\- Il s'est finalement décidé pour la fille qui était venue me parler ?

\- Ouais. Pour une fois qu'il fait un truc que tu lui conseilles. Il s'améliore, on dirait.

\- Ne crois pas ça. Ab est toujours Ab. Il fait un effort parce que c'est obligatoire et je vais aussi devoir en faire un aussi.

Albus soupira en se changeant pour la nuit. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir inviter Gellert au bal, mais ce ne serait pas permis. Ce n'était pas acceptable, ça, il le savait. Certaines personnes lui avaient répété toute sa vie que les hommes n'aimaient pas d'autres hommes. C'étaient des amours interdites et dangereuses. Des amours condamnées par la société, par les lois, par les mœurs et par le ministère. Kendra, sa mère, lui avait demandé de ne jamais en parler, jamais l'évoquer, jamais montrer son attirance. Ne jamais montrer son vrai visage. Et Albus l'écoutait, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Après tout, c'était sa mère, et elle avait raison. C'était indiscutable.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Gellert rejoignit le dortoir de la délégation de Durmstrang et se trouva nez à nez avec le responsable du groupe. Un jeune homme qui allait avoir dix-huit ans juste après Noël. Grand, baraqué, le crâne rasé de près, un bouc bien taillé qui ornait son visage très anguleux, très masculin.

\- Wo warst du ? *ou étais-tu passé ?*

\- Es geht dich nichts an. Lasst mich in Ruhe ! *ce ne sont pas tes affaires. laisse-moi tranquille*

\- Warst du mit Albus Dumbledore zusammen ? Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, du sollst diesen Mann vermeiden. Wirst du uns in Schwierigkeiten bringen, Gellert. *Tu étais avec Albus Dumbledore ? Je t'ai déjà dit d'éviter cet homme. Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis, Gellert.*

\- Es ist okay, ich habe nichts falsch gemacht. Wir reden nur über Bücher. *C'est bon, je n'ai rien fait de mal. On ne parle que de livres.*

\- Geh ins Bett ! *va au lit*

Gellert acquiesça et se dirigea vers son lit. Le responsable le rappela soudain et le blond se retourna pour le regarder :

\- Frag ein Mädchen zum Ball. *invite une fille pour le bal*

Gellert soupira et rejoignit son lit.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Albus se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, quand il se fit tirer par la manche. Il se retrouva dans un placard à balais dont la porte se verrouilla aussitôt. Il voulu râler mais ne le fit pas quand il vit Gellert Grindelwald en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-il sans savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Je suis désolé de faire ça. Je voulais seulement te parler, mais certains étudiants de mon école ne voient pas notre amitié d'un bon œil, alors je me suis caché ici en attendant de te voir passer.

\- Pourquoi ils ne voient pas notre amitié d'un bon œil ? Qu'avons-nous fait ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que… ils sont jaloux parce que tu es très intelligent et moi aussi. Oublions ces idiots. Pour hier soir, Albus, je voulais t'apprendre à danser, mais je devais rentrer à mon dortoir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne suis pas pressé. Je n'ai toujours pas de cavalière et pas vraiment l'envie d'en chercher une.

\- Je n'en ai pas non plus, mais je vais vraiment devoir en trouver une. Si je n'en ai pas rapidement, les gens de mon école vont me le reprocher et je vais avoir des problèmes avec le directeur. On peut se retrouver après les cours si tu as le temps.

\- Je ne serai pas très à l'aise d'apprendre à danser devant les autres.

\- On peut faire ça ici. Je connais un sort qui fera en sorte que personne n'entende la musique ou nos voix en dehors de ce placard.

\- Parfait, alors on se retrouve ici après les cours en fin de journée.

Gellert sourit légèrement et Albus l'imita, le rose aux joues. Ils se quittèrent sur ça et Albus sortit du placard à balais en regardant autour de lui si personne ne le verrait. Gellert, quant à lui ,s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, toujours dans le placard et soupira. Bon, maintenant, il fallait qu'il invite une fille au bal. Pas une de son école, elles étaient toutes plus âgées, ce n'était pas un plan des plus géniaux, pour le coup. Il regarda la pelouse en contrebas où se déroulait un cours de vol sur balai avec des élèves de 6ème année et il sourit. Ça, c'était parfait pour trouver une fille à inviter. Il sortit de son placard et descendit deux étages pour se retrouver sur la pelouse où se tenait le cours. Il regarda les filles sur leurs balais et attendit qu'elles aient terminés leurs pirouettes et leurs courses poursuites pour accoster l'une d'elles. Une élève vêtue d'une robe de sorcier noir et verte. Serpentard, s'il avait bien retenu les informations. Une jolie fille blonde avec des tresses et de grands yeux verts.

\- Salut, lança-t-il avec aplomb et la jeune fille lui sourit. J'ai remarqué de loin à quel point tu es jolie et je voulais te proposer d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de Noël.

La jeune fille gloussa et Gellert se tendit légèrement. Il avait horreur de ce genre de truc, mais c'était monnaie courante avec les filles, il le savait.

\- Tu es Gellert Grindelwald, n'est-ce pas ? Élève de Durmstrang ?

\- C'est bien ça. On t'a parlé de moi ?

\- Un peu. Une de mes amies a craqué pour toi dès qu'elle t'a vu arriver avec ton école.

\- Et toi, non ?

\- Tu n'es pas moche, mais j'aime les garçons moins fins que toi. Cependant, j'ai pas de cavalier pour le bal, alors je serais ravie d'y aller avec toi.

\- Ton amie risque d'être jalouse ?

\- Peut-être, mais de toute façon elle a déjà un cavalier. Un cinquième année de la maison Poufsouffle.

\- D'accord. Mais au fait, c'est comment ton nom ?

\- Mary Talbot.

\- Merci. Alors, on se verra bientôt pour répéter les pas de danse et au bal, bien sûr.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, ravie et Gellert prit congé d'elle après une petite révérence charmeuse. Il sentit la nausée le prendre quand il tourna le dos. Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'il avait les filles en horreur !

* * *

Albus hésita. Madeline était assise dans la salle de sortilèges, toute seule, sans ses amies -pour une fois-. Il lui suffisait d'un peu de courage pour aller lui parler. Mais si Albus était bien connu pour ses connaissances, il ne l'était pas pour son courage. Il avouait volontiers qu'il faisait plutôt partie de la catégorie des lâches pour affronter la majorité des choses banales de la vie et notamment, quand il fallait aller parler à des gens. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la salle. Il s'assit à côté de Madeline qui leva la tête de son parchemin et attendit qu'Albus lui dise ce qu'il semblait vouloir lui dire.

\- Euh… salut Madeline. Elphias m'a dit que… que ça te plairait de venir au bal de Noël avec moi… alors… est-ce que tu es libre pour venir avec moi ?

Le visage de la jeune fille se fendit d'un grand sourire sincère et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

\- J'espérais que tu viennes me le demander. J'ai refusé deux invitations déjà exprès pour t'attendre.

\- Ah… merci.. je… je suis flatté de l'apprendre. Du coup, c'est oui ?

\- Évidemment que c'est oui. Je ne refuserais pas une invitation au bal d'Albus Dumbledore tout de même. Je serais bien sotte.

Albus sourit, content de lui et resta pendant tout le cours à côté de la jeune fille de Serdaigle.

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- J'ai trouvé une cavalière pour le bal, annonça Albus une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte du placard à balais dans lequel il avait rendez-vous avec Gellert pour son cours de danse.

\- Moi aussi. Une chouette fille, enfin, je crois. Une de ton école.

\- De quelle maison ?

\- Serpentard, il me semble si j'ai bien retenu les noms. Uniforme vert et noir.

\- C'est juste, c'est bien Serpentard. J'ai fini par inviter Madeline. Elle attendait vraiment que je le fasse.

\- Elle te plaît cette fille ? demanda trop rapidement Gellert, un brin sur les nerfs, puis il baissa les yeux. Pardon, ça ne me regarde pas de toute façon, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai posé cette question.

Gellert sortit sa baguette, jeta un sort de silence, puis il rangea sa baguette et claqua dans ses doigts et une musique douce se fit entendre.

\- Ok, je vais donc te laisser le rôle de l'homme, vu que tu vas devoir guider ta partenaire pendant la valse. Prends ma main gauche dans ta main droite et pose ta main gauche sur ma hanche.

Albus, les joues rouges, obtempéra, puis il ancra son regard dans celui du jeune blond qui mesurait quelques centimètres de plus que lui.

\- Bien maintenant, le rythme de la valse c'est, 1,2,3. C'est assez facile. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. Tu comprends ?

Albus hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un seul mot et il compta dans sa tête le rythme pour ne pas le perdre. C'était pas le top, mais il allait y arriver avec un peu d'entraînement, c'était certain. Il n'était pas plus débile que les autres.

\- Gellert, et si… si tu me guidais pour commencer ?

Le jeune blond acquiesça. Il lâcha Albus, puis prit sa main gauche dans sa droite et posa sa main libre sur sa taille. Albus posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de Gellert qui mena la danse.

\- C'est quand même plus facile comme ça, souffla Albus, se laissant entraîner dans la valse par Gellert, expert et très professionnel, qui le guidait à merveille. Albus se permit même de fermer les yeux.

\- Tu as une tenue pour le bal ? demanda Gellert, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Pas vraiment. Ma mère va nous envoyer des habits à Ab et moi. C'est notre premier bal. Et toi, tu as des habits ?

\- Oui. Nous sommes venus avec. Nous savions bien à l'avance qu'il y aurait un bal, et puis, ce n'est pas mon premier. À Durmstrang, il y en a un tous les deux ans pour le nouvel an. Je suis habitué.

\- C'est pour ça que tu sais danser ?

\- Non. C'est grâce à mes parents, ça. Ils sont très attachés aux traditions de chez nous et savoir danser la valse en fait partie. On se doit de savoir danser depuis notre plus jeune âge.

\- Et le fait que tu maîtrises si bien l'anglais, c'est dû à quoi ?

\- Aussi à mes parents. Mon père dit toujours, on ne conquiert pas le monde en ne parlant que l'allemand.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a raison en plus.

\- Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, je parle allemand, français et anglais couramment, ce qui est plutôt chouette. Tu… tu penses que tu es prêt à mener la danse maintenant ? demanda le jeune blond en stoppant la danse et en reculant pour lâcher son ami.

Albus prit la main gauche de Gellert dans sa main droite et posa l'autre sur la taille du blond. Il le rapprocha de lui, trop, finalement, et les deux garçons furent surpris en même temps de se retrouver serrés l'un contre l'autre. Albus rougit, Gellert aussi, puis le roux s'excusa, mal à l'aise.

\- Surtout, ne recule pas, ne me lâche pas, murmura Gellert et il lâcha la main d'Albus pour passer ses bras autour de sa nuque.

\- Gellert…, souffla Albus, mais il se tut et posa ses deux mains dans le bas du dos de son ami.

\- C'est interdit, je sais. Par l'école, par la société, par les lois mais… on est tout seuls, dans un placard à balais.

Albus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, puis il releva légèrement la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Gellert avec une douceur infinie. Les deux jeunes hommes sentirent un frisson leur remonter le long du dos et ils se séparèrent en tremblant légèrement. Gellert éteignit la musique et les deux amis se scrutèrent pendant de longues secondes sans oser parler ni bouger.

\- C'est à cause de ça que mes camarades d'école n'approuvent pas notre amitié, dit Gellert, un peu honteux.

\- Tu leur as dit que…

\- Bien sûr que non. Ils m'ont juste toujours trouvé trop féminin dans mon apparence, dans mon physique et… ils sont dû le sentir ou le deviner avant même que j'en aie conscience moi-même. Depuis quatre ans, environ, je les déteste. Je déteste être dans la même école qu'eux parce que je m'en ramasse plein la tronche. Je devrais rentrer dans mon dortoir.

Gellert prit la fuite sans attendre qu'Albus ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et ce dernier resta debout dans le placard, seul et déboussolé. Il venait de rencontrer pour la première fois un garçon comme lui. Un garçon qui éprouvait les mêmes choses que lui pour d'autres garçons. C'était étrange et super en même temps. Et Albus réalisa que le jeune blond n'était pas juste un coup de cœur, qu'il n'était pas intéressé par lui que pour son esprit ou sa beauté, mais que son attirance faisait partie d'un tout. Il était tombé amoureux du jeune blond venu de l'Est. Il était amoureux de Gellert Grindelwald.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Elphias passa sa main trois fois devant les yeux d'Albus, puis, inquiet, il le secoua fortement. Le sorcier roux réagit enfin et cligna des yeux, perdu.

\- Bon sang, j'ai cru un instant que tu avais été pétrifié par un sort. Ça va ?

\- Ouais… désolé je pensais à… laisse tomber. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Un bon quart d'heure. Faut que tu cherches ton ami le bond prétentieux.

Albus se leva d'un bond du canapé sur lequel il était assis.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, semblant soudain se mettre à paniquer.

\- Pour qu'il t'apprenne à danser. Il avait promis de le faire.

\- Non… non… c'est pas une bonne idée. Gellert… faut le laisser avec sa délégation.

Elphias fronça les sourcils. Ça faisait quatre mois que Gellert et Albus passaient leur temps ensemble. Quatre mois que le jeune blond s'était immiscé entre lui et son meilleur ami, et par extension avait aussi imposé sa présence au frère d'Albus, et soudain fallait le laisser avec sa délégation. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il a montré enfin son vrai visage de crétin prétentieux ? grinça Elphias.

Albus plissa les yeux, lui envoyant un regard noir, puis il secoua la tête et partit hors de la salle commune de Gryffondor, furieux.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Abelforth errait dans le couloir, cherchant une occupation quelconque, lorsqu'il avisa les longs cheveux roux tombant dans le bas du dos d'un jeune homme assis sur un bord de fenêtre. Il s'approcha lentement et Albus se retourna quand il l'interpella.

\- T'es pas à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci ? Je suis soufflé, là.

\- Tais-toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Mmh, pas de répartie cinglante à la Dumbledore… tu es malade ? demanda Abelforth en s'asseyant à côté de son frère, les jambes dans le vide, adoptant la même position que son aîné.

\- Je ne suis pas malade… enfin, je sais pas vraiment.

\- C'est pas clair.

\- En fait, je crois que si, je suis malade. Je suis bizarre.

\- C'est pas nouveau ça. T'es bizarre depuis toujours, rien de neuf sous la lune, Al.

\- Je suis pas en train de plaisanter, s'énerva légèrement l'aîné. Maman… maman sait ce que j'ai et elle n'aime pas ça. Elle est toujours inquiète que je laisse paraître quoi que ce soit. Je suis malade mais ça se soigne pas… en tout cas, maman n'a jamais proposé de sorts ou de potions pour me faire guérir. Je crois… je crois qu'il n'existe pas de remède.

Abelforth pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant et plissa le yeux.

\- Te faire guérir de quoi ? Maman sait tout faire. Elle a toujours une solution pour toi. Elle gère Ariana, tout de même, c'est pas rien.

\- Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? demanda Albus, tournant la tête pour regarder son frère dans les yeux.

\- Ah non, c'est pas pour moi ça. Non merci.

Albus ricana face à l'emportement de son frère à l'évocation de ce sujet et sa grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait.

\- Si je comprends bien, on est en train de parler de sentiments. C'est bien la première fois de nos vies, il me semble. Je vois pas bien ce que je peux faire pour toi, pis l'amour, c'est pas une maladie. Enfin, je crois pas.

\- C'est pas l'amour, le problème… c'est moi le problème.

Abelforth regarda son frère fixement, attendant une suite d'explication qui ne vint pas.

\- Tu sais que, je peux pas lire dans ta tête, hein ?

\- Je sais. C'est jute que… c'est tellement compliqué. Et je suis pas certain que c'est à toi que je devrais en parler. Maman m'a toujours dit de ne rien te dire et à Ariana non plus.

\- Ouais, les secrets, c'est le truc de maman, ça. On a appris l'art du secret sur ses genoux alors qu'on tétait son sein. Si tu veux pas m'en parler, ne le fais pas, alors.

Abelforth se retourna et descendit du rebord de la fenêtre. Il commença à partir dans le couloir pour continuer son chemin, mais son frère le rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Je sais pas si tu peux comprendre. Tu ne vas rien dire, hein ?

\- Dire quoi à qui ?

\- En parler à maman. Promets-moi que tu vas pas le faire.

Abelforth s'arrêta de marcher et scruta son frère attentivement.

\- Promis, je le ferai pas. Tu veux faire un serment inviolable pendant qu'on y est ?

\- Non, pas besoin. T'es mon frère, je te fais confiance.

\- D'accord. Bon, alors... il s'agit d'amour… t'es amoureux, ça, je crois que j'ai deviné... mais... il est où le problème, du coup ?

\- Je ne devrais pas aimer cette personne. Je devrais même pas aimer ce genre de personne.

\- T'as craqué pour une Serpentard ? C'est pas très grave, tu sais.

\- C'est pas ça. J'aurais préféré, crois-moi.

Albus regarda devant lui et il se tendit quand il aperçut des boucles blondes plus loin dans le couloir. Des boucles blondes appartenant à Gellert Grindelwald qui discutait avec une fille de Serpentard. Abelforth, impatient, suivit le regard de son frère. Il vit la fille et puis Gellert. Il se retourna vers Albus, puis son regard repartit sur Gellert pour revenir sur Albus et se reposer sur Gellert avant de revenir une dernière fois sur Albus. Il recula de quelques pas, les yeux exorbités, l'air affolé.

\- Mais à quoi tu joues, là ?

Albus se retourna pour le regarder.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es pas… t'es pas… Albus, t'es devenu fou ou quoi ? Maman a raison, ne parle de ça à personne, même pas à moi. Tu vas finir à Saint-Mangouste avec ce genre de connerie. Je veux pas savoir ça, jamais. Ne m'en parle pas. Si tu dis rien, ce ne seront que des suppositions qui encombreront mon esprit, pas la vérité.

Abelforth tourna les talons et courut à toute vitesse le plus loin possible de son frère, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivé devant la porte de la grande salle. Il reprit son souffle et entra dans la salle pleine de monde. Il avait besoin de se perdre dans l'agitation d'une foule d'élèves pour ne plus penser à son frère. Ne surtout pas croire une seule seconde qu'Albus avait vraiment voulu lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête en ce moment. Non ! Pas chez eux, pas Albus ! Pas le grand frère parfait ! Pas après leur père à Azkaban et leur sœur malade ! Quel était le problème de la famille Dumbledore ? Étaient-ils tous maudits sur plusieurs générations ?

Abelforth se passa la main dans ses cheveux moins roux que ceux de son grand frère et beaucoup plus courts -lui arrivant à peine en dessous des épaules- et il sentit la panique l'envahir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il pense à autre chose avant d'avoir envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Elphias arriva à point nommé dans la grande salle. Abelforth ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, mais parler du bal et de filles avec lui allait lui changer les idées. Il se dirigea vers l'ami de son frère s'efforçant de plaquer sur sa figure un sourire de façade qui passa pour naturel sans trop de problème.

* * *

**oo00oo**

La grande salle était magnifiquement décorée, parce que le mois de décembre s'était installé depuis dix-huit jours et Noël approchait, le bal approchait et les vacances aussi. Vacances qu'Albus et Elphias avaient prévu de passer entre les murs de l'école afin de préparer leur voyage. Abelforth, lui, rentrerait à Godric's Hollow, retrouver sa mère et sa sœur. Il était impatient.

Gellert, pour sa part, passait son temps dans le dortoir de la délégation de Durmstrang, quand il n'était pas obligé d'être en cours avec les autres jeunes gens de son âge et donc, de son année scolaire, En général, ça se passait bien, sauf que Gellert s'ennuyait profondément et que le petit frère d'Albus semblait s'être abonné à sa tronche depuis une vingtaine de jours. Il le regardait tout le temps, sans même s'en cacher. Le dévisageant étrangement, la plupart du temps, ou avec les sourcils fortement froncés. Qu'est-ce que Gellert lui avait fait ? Telle était la question…

Le jeune blond broyait du noir et l'attitude de ses camarades de Durmstrang ne contribuait pas à son bien-être. Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus, il était à deux doigts de craquer et de tous leur lancer un sort de magie noire pour faire disparaître leurs bouches définitivement. Et à propos de magie noire, Gellert se plongeait de plus en plus dedans, lisant tous les livres qu'il trouvait sur le sujet.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Le 20 décembre, Gellert, farfouillant dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, dénicha un livre étrange. Les contes de Beedle le Barde. Un titre très bizarre qui l'interpella tout de même. C'était quoi, ce truc ? Il l'avait ouvert et avait ricané, voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un livres rempli de contes pour enfants. Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que ça fichait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? Curieux, l'envie lui prit de lire au moins une fois des contes pour enfants, lui qui n'en avait ni lu ni entendu auparavant. Il prit le livre parmi d'autres et profita du calme du dortoir pendant un cours des sixième et des septième années et lut en quelques heures l'intégralité du petit livre à la reliure bleue. Une histoire plus que les autres lui plut particulièrement, Le conte des trois frères. Il l'avait relu plusieurs fois, puis il avait mis le livre dans le fond de sa valise pour le garder et le relire plus tard, peut-être même, le ramener chez lui et à Durmstrang.

Gellert se laissa glisser sur le dos dans son lit et pensa à Albus. Le jeune homme roux ne lui avait plus parlé depuis le fameux jour de la danse dans le placard à balais et Gellert se sentait le coeur lourd. La tristesse se répandait en lui comme un poison, le rendant amer. Il décida de ne plus y penser, après tout, il comprenait que le jeune homme ait eu peur de lui. Il n'était pas différent des autres, au final, même si Gellert l'avait cru un moment. Albus l'avait rejeté, comme les autres, comme ses propres parents, comme ses professeurs. Seul, voilà comment les gens comme lui méritaient de finir. Gellert le savait, sa mère le lui avait dit.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Le soir du bal était enfin arrivé. Elphias ne tenait pas en place. Finalement, sa cavalière avait très bien compris son invitation et y avait répondu en toute connaissance de cause, ce qui avait ravi le jeune homme peu sûr de lui et de son français, qui lui avait semblé être terriblement approximatif lors de son invitation.

Abelforth prenait toujours ce bal comme une obligation désagréable, mais au moins, il faisait un effort. Sa mère lui avait fait parvenir un smoking bleu ciel avec des étoiles dorées brodées dessus. C'était une horreur, mais il ferait avec. Son aîné avait, quand à lui, hérité du smoking gris de son père, celui qu'il n'avait porté que pour quatre occasions : pour son mariage avec Kendra, et pour les naissances de chacun de ses trois enfants. Merci le symbole !

Albus ajusta son nœud papillon noir et se regarda dans un miroir du dortoir. Mouais, c'était pas génial, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Il soupira de dépit et se résigna. Il sortit du dortoir, puis de la salle commune de Gryffondor pour parcourir les couloirs en direction de la maison Serdaigle. Il retrouva Madeline devant l'escalier et lui tendit sa main. La jeune fille, vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleu nuit scintillante, sourit, ravie, heureuse. Albus sourit, pour faire genre, et prit le bras de la demoiselle pour se diriger vers la grande salle.

La première personne qu'il vit en entrant dans la salle, ce fut son petit frère, et il faillit éclater de rire devant son accoutrement ridicule. Mais à quoi avait pensé Kendra pour lui envoyer cette horreur pour son bal ?

Albus sourit à son cadet quand il passa près de lui, lança un clin d'œil complice à la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait, sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigea vers le milieu de la salle. Les champions des trois écoles ainsi que les préfets en chef de chaque maison de Poudlard se devaient d'ouvrir le bal avec leur partenaire. Il se plaça à côté du préfet en chef de la maison Poufsouffle et balaya la salle du regard, lentement. Il vit aussitôt les boucles blondes de Gellert dans un coin de la salle. Le jeune homme tirait une tête de six pieds de long et sa cavalière semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Le regard bleu croisa le regard gris, mais se détourna bien vite, gêné. Albus soupira et prit la main de sa cavalière dans la sienne quand la musique commença à jouer. Il se dirigea au centre d'un cercle formé par les élèves des trois écoles et il commença à danser sur une valse avec Madeline, tout en regrettant amèrement que ce ne soit pas Gellert à la place de la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'aimes pas danser ? demanda Madeline, chuchotant doucement.

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis très mauvais danseur. Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous aurions peut-être dû nous entraîner une ou deux fois avant le bal, mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Tu as l'air tendu.

\- J'aurais aimé ne pas être obligé d'être là ce soir en compagnie d'une fille. Pas que tu ne sois pas très jolie et très gentille, mais… Enfin, laisse tomber.

\- Je suis censée comprendre que les demoiselles telles que moi ne te font pas tourner la tête comme aux autres sorciers masculins ?

Albus cligna des yeux, un peu surpris et Madeline lui sourit, amicalement.

\- L'un de mes cousins n'est pas attiré par les femmes. Je le vois de temps en temps sans que ma famille ne le sache car il a été renié. Tu aurais aimé danser avec ton ami Elphias ?

Albus secoua la tête vivement et la longue natte qu'il avait faite avec ses cheveux se balança dans son dos.

\- Elphias est seulement un ami.

\- Je vois. Alors un autre ?

\- Peut-être bien, mais c'est pas comme si ça aurait pu se faire.

\- Je crois que je t'admire, Albus. À ta place, je pense que j'aurais fait un scandale monumental pour emmener la personne que je voulais au bal. Mais tu es sage, tu te ranges et tu fais semblant de rien.

\- Je me trouve plutôt lâche, pour être honnête avec toi.

\- Tu es trop dur avec toi-même. On va s'asseoir ? J'ai déjà mal aux pieds avec ses fichus souliers à talons que ma mère m'a envoyé pour le bal.

Albus rit doucement et se laissa entraîner par la jeune fille vers une table ronde, entourée de chaises blanches. Il s'assit sur l'une d'elle et sa cavalière en fit de même. Ils furent très rapidement rejoints par Elphias et sa cavalière française et par Abelforth et la jeune fille de Poufsouffle.

\- Danser, c'est la honte, maugréa Abelforth.

\- La vraie honte, c'est plutôt ton déguisement grotesque, rit Elphias et Albus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner un peu bêtement.

\- Oui ben, ma mère ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, bon sang.

Albus éclata d'un rire clair et franc. La tête que faisait son frère était magique, vraiment. C'était pire que tout le reste. Une nouvelle valse se mit à jouer et tous tournèrent leurs regards vers la piste de danse quand ils entendirent des sifflements admiratifs s'élever de plusieurs endroits de la salle. Albus sentit son coeur battre à un rythme effréné. Au milieu de la piste de danse se tenait Gellert, vêtu d'un pantalon noir, de ses bottes montantes faisant partie de son uniforme de Durmstrang, d'un gilet rouge enfilé par dessus une chemise noire. Il était juste simplement à couper le souffle. D'ailleurs, Albus n'était pas loin de manquer d'oxygène. Sa cavalière avait revêtu une longue robe de bal rouge, agrémentée d'une ceinture noire sertie de diamants verts. Ils étaient magnifiques tous les deux et merveilleusement bien accordés.

\- Fallait bien entendu qu'il se montre encore au-dessus des autres, celui-là, grinça Elphias, certainement jaloux.

Albus ne releva pas, trop occupé à détailler Gellert, si beau, et à le regarder tournoyer à la perfection au rythme d'une valse magnifique avec sa cavalière. Abelforth ouvrit la bouche pour soutenir les remarques perfides d'Elhias, mais il se tut finalement quand il vit du coin de l'oeil son frère, totalement hypnotisé par le sorcier venu de l'Est -et époustouflant, ce soir, il fallait bien le reconnaître-.

\- On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas, répondit Madeline et elle toucha le bras d'Albus qui revint à la réalité, arraché brutalement à sa contemplation.

Le roux se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Bon. j'ai faim, lança Abelforth et il se leva.

Sa cavalière le suivit et Elphias et sa cavalière française se levèrent à leur suite, laissant Albus et Madeline seuls à leur table.

\- Il était évident que tu ne pouvais pas être attiré par un homme banal comme on en voit tous les jours, murmura Madeline à l'oreille d'Albus qui sentit ses joues chauffer.

* * *

Gellert alla s'asseoir à une table isolée dans le fond de la grande salle, après avoir été applaudi et félicité par la grande majorité des gens présents dans la salle de bal. Lui et sa cavalière en avaient impressionné plus d'un. Et c'était tant mieux, parce que c'était ce que le sorcier avait voulu. Faire oublier ses bizarreries et ses excentricités en coupant le souffle aux gens. En leur montrant que, air efféminé ou non, il leur était supérieur, même en danse. Il regarda sa cavalière, entourée de filles qui lui disaient ô combien elles les avaient admirés, ô combien son cavalier avait assuré et ô combien sa robe était splendide, puis son regard s'égara vers les tables rondes alignées contre le mur en face de celui où il se trouvait et il vit Albus, assis presque en face de lui. Ce dernier le regardait. Le blond osa un sourire discret et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu' il vit les lèvres d'Albus lui renvoyer un sourire sincère. Il fit un signe de tête à Albus et se leva pour quitter la grande salle.

* * *

Le préfet en chef de Gryffondor s'éclipsa quelques minutes plus tard, mais il ne vit Gellert nulle part et commença à croire qu'il avait mal compris le jeune blond, quand tout à coup, il pensa au placard à balais du bout du couloir. Il se rendit là-bas, un peu fébrile, vérifia que personne ne le voyait et entra dans la petite pièce ronde peu éclairée. Il vit aussitôt Gellert, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, le regard dirigé vers l'extérieur. Le jeune sorcier agita sa baguette, la porte se verrouilla d'elle-même, puis il lança le sort de silence. Albus hésita, puis il vint s'asseoir à côté du blond. Il le détailla lentement.

\- Tu es vraiment beau habillé ainsi, dit-il en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux roux.

Gellert ne répondit rien. Il ne bougea pas non plus, regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Albus. Je n'aurais pas dû t'éviter tout ce temps.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai évité soigneusement, répliqua Gellert en tournant enfin la tête vers son ami. L'autre jour, ce qu'on a fait ici, ça n'aurait pas dû se produire.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé.

\- Je sais, mais j'aurais dû avoir la force de te repousser. Je ne dois pas faire ce genre de choses, on me l'a pourtant assez répété. Si mon directeur l'apprend, je serai viré de mon école sur le champ. J'ai déjà reçu des avertissements.

\- C'est injuste, souffla Albus.

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est, mais ce sont eux qui ont le pouvoir, pas les gens comme toi et moi. Chez les non-majs, c'est la même chose. On n'a rien fait de mal, j'en suis convaincu, mais on doit se cacher et se taire ou alors on est traité comme des criminels. Je veux faire changer tout ça plus tard. Les sorciers n'ont pas à se cacher des non-majs et tout le monde devrait pouvoir aimer qui il veut.

\- Je rêve aussi d'un tel monde, mais on est loin de ça pour le moment. Comment veux-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- La magie noire ? demanda Albus, un brin apeuré par l'idée.

\- Sans doute. Albus, on ne conquiert pas le monde à coup d'idées gentilles. Le pouvoir s'acquiert par la force et la peur. C'est de cette façon qu'ils nous tiennent, en nous faisant peur. En nous promettant torture et mort violente si on ne se plie pas à leurs règles, et ça marche, puisque nous nous cachons. Nous sommes de futurs grands sorciers, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais. Nous sommes au-dessus des gens tels que mon frère ou la plupart des autres sorciers de ce monde.

\- J'en ai conscience aussi et je revendique le droit de leur montrer à tous que je leur suis supérieur. D'ailleurs, on fera ça ensemble quand nous aurons terminé nos études, tu es d'accord ?

Albus hocha la tête vigoureusement, convaincu. Il se leva et voulu quitter le placard avant que des personnes se mettent à le chercher, mais Gellert prit sa main dans la sienne pour le retenir. Il se leva, plaqua Albus contre un mur et l'embrassa sans attendre plus longtemps. Le sorcier roux se sentit perdre pied sous l'effet du baiser de son ami et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'approchant de lui pour qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Abelforth avait grogné quand il avait vu son frère revenir soudain dans la grande salle. Légèrement décoiffé, les joues roses, l'air béat. Il avait froncé les sourcils quand il avait vu Gellert réapparaître juste après, ses boucles blondes légèrement emmêlées et sa chemise sortie de son pantalon. Franchement, c'était pas possible !

\- Et où étais-tu ? demanda sèchement le jeune Dumbledore à son aîné.

\- Oh… par ci par là. Pas très loin.

\- Tu étais avec LUI, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus ne répondit pas, il se contenta juste de s'asseoir sur une chaise et de regarder les danseurs sur la piste se mouvoir de tous côtés.

\- Je comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves ! Il est détestable, hautain, arrogant.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Ce doit être pour ça, alors. Tu imagines, s'ils savent, ce qu'ils pourraient vous faire, tous. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas bête, je le sais.

\- Fiche-moi la paix.

\- C'est trop facile ça, Albus. Si notre famille se retrouve empêtrée dans les problèmes à cause de toi, on sera détruit. T'en as conscience au moins ? Maman ne supportera pas ça en plus de tout le reste, et moi non plus. Sans parler d'Ariana. Quel exemple de grand frère comptes-tu lui apporter, hein ? Un type qui fait des saloperies avec le premier blond venu.

Albus se leva et tapa du poing sur la table. Il se pencha pour approcher son visage de celui de son frère.

\- Ne parle pas de moi ni de Gellert de cette façon. Tu ne sais rien de lui et pas grand-chose de moi.

Abelforth se leva, furieux, poussa son frère pour le faire se rasseoir sur sa chaise et quitta la grande salle sans un regard pour personne. Elphias avait suivi la scène de loin et il vint vers Albus pour savoir si tout allait bien.

\- Ab est juste un petit con de quinze ans, ça lui passera.

\- Ma cavalière est rentrée dans son dortoir. Cette soirée est nulle. Tu viens te coucher ?

\- Non, pas maintenant. J'ai besoin d'un peu de… d'air frais.

\- On se verra demain, alors.

Albus hocha la tête et regarda Elphias quitter la grande salle, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Gellert, assit en face de lui de l'autre côté de la salle, parmi des élèves de Durmstrang. Il le vit se lever lentement et venir vers lui, sourire aux lèvres. Il lui tendit la main avec une courbette et demanda :

\- M'accordez-vous cette danse, monsieur le préfet en chef de Gryffondor ?

\- T'es fou ? Il n'est pas question de…

\- Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour pas se laisser marcher dessus par tous ces inférieurs qui méritent à peine qu'on s'intéresse à eux. Toi et moi, on est au-dessus de ça.

Albus y réfléchit, puis convaincu par le discours de Gellert, il se leva et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et le jeune blond posa sa main libre sur la hanche de son ami, menant la danse avec élégance.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Quelques minutes à peine, c'est tout ce à quoi ils eurent droit et ils se retrouvèrent entre plusieurs professeurs qui les regardaient de haut, attendant des explications. Les directeurs des trois maisons avaient renvoyé les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs très rapidement. Le bal était terminé, avec une bonne heure d'avance sur le programme prévu.

Gellert et Albus ne s'excusèrent pas, jugeant que ce n'était pas à eux de le faire.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, je vous retire le titre de préfet en chef sur le champ et j'enlève quatre cents points à la maison Gryffondor pour votre attitude. Veuillez tout de suite aller dans votre dortoir ou la sanction sera plus sévère encore.

Albus capitula. Il s'en alla, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard meurtri et désolé à son amour.

\- Quant à vous, monsieur Grindelwald, vous repartez immédiatement à Durmstrang avec votre directeur. Nous ne tolérons pas les gens perturbateurs de votre genre chez nous.

Gellert voulut répliquer, mais son directeur lui colla la bouche à l'aide d'un sort non prononcé et confisqua sa baguette d'un simple Accio. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Était-ce vraiment obligé de se terminer si mal ? Il fut saucissonné, mis dans un carrosse tiré par des créatures invisibles à ses yeux et son directeur s'assit en face de lui, l'air triomphant.

\- J'aurais dû prévoir que même ici, vous ne vous tiendriez pas tranquille. Vous êtes fier de vous ?

Gellert détourna le regard.

\- Je vois. On joue les durs ? Vos airs de fille effarouchée ne vous sauveront plus. Vous voulez jouer à ça avec moi, vous ne gagnerez pas, vous savez. Dès notre arrivée à Durmstrang, je vais vous faire oublier tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que vous êtes ici.

Gellert voulu protester, mais seul des sons inintelligibles se firent entendre dans le carrosse.

\- Oh oui, je sais. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez besoin de vous souvenir de cela. On va repartir de zéro, vous et moi, comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà la moitié de l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Je veux que votre fin de scolarité soit exemplaire. Ce n'est pas négociable. Vous affaires vous attendront dans votre chambre privée à Durmstrang.

Gellert se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Chambre privée ? Ça ne sonnait pas du tout comme un cadeau dans la bouche de son directeur d'école.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Albus, Abelforth, Elphias, Madeline, et tous les autres élèves des deux écoles encore présentes à Poudlard -la délégation de Durmstrang était parti- furent conviés dans la grande salle commune le lendemain matin avant le petit-déjeuner et tous s'étonnèrent de voir des Aurors debout devant eux. Que venaient-ils faire ici ? Ils le comprirent très rapidement quand, un par un, les élèves furent oubliétés afin qu'ils ne se souviennent ni de la soirée, ni du bal, ni du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et surtout pas de Gellert Grindelwald. Personne n'avait besoin de se souvenir de lui, selon les dires du directeur de Poudlard. Albus fut le dernier à être oubliété.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Quelques mois plus tard :

Gellert Grindelwald sortit de l'école de Durmstrang, furieux. Il venait d'être renvoyé définitivement. Il regarda le château, la rage au ventre.

En fait, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour se retrouver dehors, pas cette fois-ci, mais c'était juste la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder un vase déjà bien plein.

Après être rentré d'Angleterre avec le directeur, il avait été oubliété en bonne et due forme et avait repris sa vie normale à l'école, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté le sol glacial des alentours de Durmstrang. Il s'était plongé dans les études et les livres, toujours en étant la tête de turc de ses camarades si pauvres d'esprit. Trouverait-il un jour quelqu'un de supérieur à lui ou au mieux, quelqu'un qui serait au moins son égal ?

* * *

Un jour de mars, il avait nettoyé sa valise et avait retrouvé, caché au fond, un livre à la reliure bleue. Un livre de contes pour enfants. D'où provenait-il, celui-là ? Qui l'avait mis là et pourquoi ? N'ayant rien de plus intéressant à faire, il l'avait lu. Il s'était tout de suite intéressé au conte des trois frères et à l'histoire des Reliques de la Mort, si bien qu'il en avait parlé à ses professeurs. Tous lui avaient demandé de ne plus parler de cela. C'était de la magie trop noire, même pour Durmstrang. Gellert y avait vu là une occasion en or d'inspirer la peur à ses camarades et à ses supérieurs et il alla jusqu'à graver le symbole des Reliques sur un mur de l'école, par pure provocation. Il fit des recherches de plus en plus poussées sur les Reliques et entendit parler d'un petit village en Angleterre qui soi disant, aurait vu naître et mourir l'un des possesseurs de l'une des Reliques. Godric's Hollow. C'était à cet endroit-là qu'il décida qu'il lui fallait aller. Il fit donc son possible pour se faire renvoyer mais ce fut finalement un mot doux passé à l'un de ses camarades masculins en cours de sortilèges qui lui valut son renvoi définitif. Finalement pas si mécontent d'être enfin libre, Gellert fit un détour par Nurmengard, en Autriche, son lieu de naissance, et demanda à ses parents l'autorisation de voyager. Sa mère lui apprit qu'il avait une grande-tante à Godric's Hollow et fabriqua un portoloin dès le lendemain.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Quand Albus et Gellert se rencontrèrent pour la première fois chez Batildha Tourdesac, il se passa en chacun d'eux quelque chose qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Une sorte de reconnaissance mutuelle qui les perturba quelques jours. C'était comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand Albus et Gellert tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'était étrange. C'était comme s'ils l'avaient déjà été. C'était comme si Albus connaissait déjà le goût des lèvres de Gellert. Comme s'il savait déjà où poser ses mains sur le corps du beau blond aux cheveux bouclés. Mais c'était impossible qu'il le sache déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand Abelforth comprit ce qu'il y avait entre son frère et ce bellâtre blond venu de l'Est, ça avait eu pour lui un air de déjà vu. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
